celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Pulseman
Pulseman is a resourceful teenage boy born of a man and a computer. He has the ability to use the friction of his movements as electricity, which he can utilize in a multitude of ways. His other ability is to dive into any computer monitor or terminal. The character is so obscure that only one CRRP member has ever picked him. The character is still active. Background Dr. Yoshiyama was a scientist...or more of an inventor, and a good one at that. His inventions were far ahead of their time, and he was slowly bringing the world into tomorrow. Despite all of this, his latest idea had his contemporaries making jokes about him at the water station. He was planning to build a thinking, feeling computer program that was perfectly capable of simulating real life. In other words, he wanted to create the ultimate virtual reality, a project he named C-Life. To make a long story and extensive scientific explanation short, he gets it to work. After some time, the program is a big hit, with Yoshiyama himself being one of the most frequent users. Slowly, Yoshiyama began to fall in love with the personality that he had put into the database. As he became more captivated with the artificial personality, he decided that he wanted to have a son with his "wife." Being among the most brilliant minds of his time, he realized that he could not reproduce sexually with a computer and expect an offspring. Instead, he took a sample of his...DNA...and put it into the core of the system. Miraculously, this got him a teenage boy in a power suit, which he called Pulseman. Pulseman's story wasn't over there, however. As Yoshiyama began to spend more and more time in C-Life, it corrupted his mind and body.With a diseased mind, and angry that he couldn't see his love without killing himself, he decided that the only logical way to vent his rage was to destroy the internet. Creating particularly good viruses, he sent them out to destroy the internet site by site. Unable to outsmart his father outside of the computer, Pulseman dove in and took the viruses out with good, old-fashioned fisticuffs, which turned out to be much easier. In C-Life, he met a girl (presumably his girlfriend) named Beatrice, and a doppelganger named Veil, the most powerful virus Pulseman faced on his journey. Involvement Pulseman, for the longest time, was unaware that the Multiverse was in any danger. He was also blissfully unaware of the multitude of villains that plan to destroy/take over the Multiverse. Now his eyes have been opened, and he's out for justice! Unfortunately, he has no clue where to start. Thusfar, Pulseman has been staggering awkwardly from venue to venue like a confused moron. He started in Ingresso when a coordinate failure in his watch caused him to teleport outside of Ingropolis, where a rough landing broke his watch. There, he met a shady man named Calmark, but before Pulseman could initiate combat, he was teleported away. He ended up in Traverse Town, where with the help of a loner named Doc, he took out the very heart of the heartless threat that plagued the city. The task was long and arduous, but Pulseman and Doc were able to pull through, and Doc left Pulseman with a belt that helped his suit replinish static and protect him from ice attacks. He attempted fixing his watch, but he found (to his dismay) that it wasn't quite fixed as it always seemed to warp him to the wrong location. The first time this happened, he ended up on the moon. Frustrated that the coliseum wasn't the desired destination, he gave up on fixing the watch for a while and decided to explore the moon. After a short clash with a friendly succubus named Grace, Pulseman walked out and saw a strange creature named Kuuga practicing some sort of special technique. After some heroic exchanges, he decided to ask Kuuga to join up with him. After that, he went to the Lunar Flotilla and met Dracula, the vampire from all fabled tales, with whom he got off to a rocky start. He wandered from there into Demeter Plaza, and found a skilled sniper named Mordecai, who antagonized him for a bit and challenged him to a battle. The decided on a time and date and went there separate ways. After this came to a close, he attempted to warp back to the mall, but his watch ended up transporting him to Twilight Town, where he met up again with Mordecai, but there were two others: a blonde lightning-using nobody named Larxene, and a mathlete reaper named Sho, where they passed time in idle chit-chat. Despite Mordecai's obnoxious behavior, the hunter became one of the program hybrid's best friends, especially in the Multiverse, where he knew no one. Before long, it was time for their coliseum match. It wasn't long before it was a heated rumble on the moon's surface. The fight got a bit too intense, however, as Mordecai soon developed a strong hatred for the teenage program, ceasing their friendship immediately. After that dole turn of events, he ventured back to the moon and signed up for an eight way free-for-all brawl for Valentine's day, an event not quite fitting for the season. He saw Larxene, who seemed to be disguising herself from a strange knight named Wylfred who seemed to be very confused as to what time he was in. Pulseman was eliminated in the first round by a ice-weilding lone wolf named Jin, who froze the water from a young maidbot's vicious assault and redirected it to hit the program. The maidbot's name was Roll and was kindly trying to break up the fight. It was clear that she didn't understand that this was a tournament. Regardless, she made it perfectly well into the second round where she was brutally killed by Larxene. Pulseman was confused: he thought Larxene was a good spirit, but she was described by Jin and Wylfred, who had seen her before as well, to be harsh and cruel. This caused a large amount of internal conflict within the program, as he didn't know who to believe. Luckily, he'd have his chance to find out, as Jin and Wylfred decided to band together and meet Larxene after her battle with Roll. Joining them, he got a lot of time to talk to Larxene, who definitely did nothing to help his confusion. Aqua and Nanoha, a keyblade warrior and a girl endowed with magical powers, tried to stop Jin and Wylfred from fighting Larxene, but were rather unsuccessful. Unfortunately for Pulseman, one of the Finders who had hosted the event interfered, knocked Larxene out, and ran off with her before all of the iteration's questions were answered. She wasn't the only interloper, however. A group of large robots called the Autobots came in and broke up the fighting. You can't exactly oppose giant robots, after all. The robots tore a rift in space and offered Pulseman to come to their ship and learn some answers. Compelled to do so and realizing that nothing else could really be done, he complied. On the ship, he met another keyblade wielder named Ventus, who knew Larxene first-hand, and had known her before she came to the Multiverse. On his word, Pulseman was finlly convinced that Larxene was twisted and evil. After that meeting, Pulseman went back to the Crater Coliseum and got into an almost fated match with Jin once more. Unfortunately for the ice user, Pulseman's belt was an excellent tool in spurring Pulseman to the major's eventual surrender, granting the program his revenge for Slugfest. After that fight, Pulseman begins a campaign on the Moon to get himself some sort of place of residence. While doing so, Pulseman hears word of a ship that had brutally wrecked the Twilight Tower. Worried at the outcome of the people of residence, Pulseman warps to the Twilight Tower, where he meets a man named Michael Wilson. Their effort to clean up is relatively successful, despite the lack of helpers and Pulseman's overall uselessness in the whole affair. On his way back the Sea of Moondust, a path he decided to walk this time, he met up with a deranged robot named Zero. Zero was manic and wanted all humans dead, so it was clearly Pulseman's duty to eliminate him. After that fight, the program tried to return to his house hunt, but was interrupted by sounds of a battle coming from the Tower once more. Pulseman warped into a wartorn battlefield as a series of large robots on the ground and in the air began to tear up the tower and slaughter the people that resided within. Decided that he couldn't stand for such destruction and malice, the iteration stayed to fight, despite the odds. After that battle, Pulseman's search for a dwelling was once more interrupted by a teleport, but this one was not of his accord. A head in a green jar named Gord-On and a hyperactive robot named Omega transported Pulseman along with a ninja named Jade, a psycho named Deadpool, a mage named Leonora, and a reclusive clone named Eve. Together, they banded up and formed the first ever team of Power Rangers! Well...the first team of Power Rangers in the Multiverse. After that, he met up again with Dracula in the crater, eager for another battle. Powers and Capabilities Pulseman has only two powers at his disposal. The true versatility of his movepool comes from the way he manipulates his power to his advantage. His first power is to dive into computer monitors and terminals. His second power is to turn the frictional energy from his movements into electrical energy, which he can manipulate to be nearly anything. His two weapons of choice are Slash Arrow, a technique in which he launches a slow-moving ball of electricity at his foes, and Volteccer, his signature move. For this move, he encases himself in lightning that assumes are bluish/purplish hue. After a light show, he charges at the foe covered in lightning for a full body tackle. When it comes to hand-to-hand fighting, Pulseman would prefer to kick his opponent than to throw a punch. His watch enhances the power of slash arrow, and it allows him to teleport wherever he wants. Quotes "Oh, Roll cakes, huh? Those would go perfect with my Zero bars!" "Pulseman · Today 9/1/11, 10:22 AM: Fuck off bro." "Why? Simply because...bad things don't happen to good Dags." Trivia *Pulseman is GameFreak, not Sega, Capcom, or Atari. >.> *The team that made Pulseman went on to make the Pokemon games. They based Pikachu's Volt Tackle on Volteccer, and the Pokemon Rotom was based on Pulseman himself. See also * Link External links * Pulseman's Memory (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters